ABC of the Hummel-Anderson Family
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: A look into Kurt and Blaine's future with their daughter. Each of the 26 segments has a different age and topic about their daughter. Please R&R. Rated K but there are some vague mentions of things, there's a warning inside.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee but I DO own Amelia, Lucas and Kaitlyn. **

**A/N- This is the adventures of Klaine's life with their daughter Amelia using the ABC's! You'll get the concept while reading. **

**Warning: There is vague talk of the menstrual system in one chapter and a SUPER vague talk of sex which doesn't actually talk about sex but I thought you'd like to know just in case! **

**XxXxX **

**Amelia~ Newborn**

The midwife called us in, smiling when she tells us that we are the fathers of a beautiful baby girl.

Rushing into Brittany's ward everything seems to slow down. Their eyes just zoom in on her, their baby girl. Nothing else mattered.

Kurt was passed her and held her close, whilst Blaine stood right next to him.

"Hello Miss Amelia," Blaine whispered, "Welcome to the world."

The baby opened her mouth at this, in a yawn and her eyes slowly opened. A wonderful mixture of blue, green and grey; exactly matching Kurt's.

"She's so beautiful," Kurt said, voice cracking, "And she's all ours."

**Boyfriend~ 16 years old**

"Dad, Papa, I'd like you to meet Lucas," Amelia introduced the boy by her side.

Blaine didn't personally have a problem with the boy. He seemed kind and nice and shook Kurt's hand politely. But when he went to shake mine I just glared at him.

"Blaine," Kurt hisses in my ear, "Be polite!"

I grumbled something and reluctantly shook the teenager's hand before stalking off into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Lucas, Blaine's just not warming up to the idea of Amelia having an actual, serious boyfriend," Kurt apologised but Lucas just smiled.

"It's okay Mr Hummel-Anderson, my dad was like that when my sister got her first boyfriend. I guess it'll take some getting use to but I'll be sticking around for a while I think. I really care for Amelia and I mean no wrong," the boy said, flicking his blonde hair out of his green eyes and gazing lovingly at Amy.

Kurt knew that look all too well.

"I'll get your Papa," Kurt said and turned to the kitchen.

**Carrots~ 3 years old**

"NO PAPA!"

Kurt sighed and walked into the dining room to see Blaine trying to coax Amelia into eating her carrots.

"Ame, they're yummy! Mmm," Blaine ate one in emphasis and the look of disgust on his face almost made Kurt laugh.

"NO PAPA! They are di-di- gross! Ew yucky!" Amelia said and made a face at her plate.

"I guess you don't want the blueberry pie I've made for dessert," Kurt said in a sing song voice. Amelia's ears pricked up at pie and she began shovelling carrots in her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

**Ditz~ 14 years old**

They heard the front door open, signalling Amelia's arrival home from Middle School.

They expected a happy, bubbly teen to bounce in, excitedly telling her dads about her first day. Instead she had tears in her eyes.

"I-In Math class I couldn't do anything and when I... when I got called up the f-front to answer a question I couldn't do so everybody started chanting 'Ditz'," Amelia sniffled out and a tear trickled down her face.

"Oh Ame!" Kurt said softly, quickly engulfing his daughter, "Amelia it's not your fault. Honey, trust me."

"You tried your best and that's all that we care about," Blaine said soothingly, "Now, what else happened today?"

Amelia's face quickly brightened.

"I got into the cross country team!"

**Evan~ 13 years old **

"I know!" Kurt heard Amelia squeal to his niece, Tiana, also the same age.

"I think he really likes you! Like, likes likes you!" Tiana said joyfully and they both squealed, again.

Kurt sighed and walked down the stairs to the living room, deciding against telling Blaine about the maybe boyfriend.

**Fashion~ 6 years old **

It was 'Bring Your Parent To School Day' and since Blaine had rehearsals at the theatre Kurt went.

In the class there were the usual jobs; police officer, clerk, waitress. Then finally it was their turn.

"Good morning everybody!" Amelia said enthusiastically in front of the sitting children and parents, "I've brought in my Daddy because Papa is busy. My Daddy works in V-Vo-"

"Vogue, honey." Kurt helped.

"Vogue magazine and he is a fashion designer!" Amelia said.

A hand shot up.

"Yes?" Amelia said.

"What's fashion?" one child asked.

"Well, uh, well it's clothes and... um," Amelia tried to explain.

"I created the latest clothing that goes in the magazines and that celebrities wear," Kurt said, trying to keep it simple.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Amelia said and grinned.

**Gaga~ 10 years old **

Blaine came home one night to hear a very familiar song playing.

"Born this way!"

And that definitely is his 10 year old daughter singing along.

Walking into the living room he sees Amelia dancing about in a feather boa and big, black sunglasses. Kurt danced along next to her, grinning and wearing his... 'Likes Boys' t-shirt.

...How the hell does that still fit?!

**Honey~ 5 years old**

"What that bee?" Amelia asked Kurt as they lay on the grass in the park.

"You just answered your own question, Ame," Kurt said kindly and chuckled.

"Oh... Then what do bees make?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Honey," Kurt replied.

"I'm listening, Daddy!" Amelia said plainly.

"No, I mean that's what they make. They make honey," Kurt explained further.

"Oh..." Amelia answered and all was quiet for at least ten seconds, "What's that bird?"

**Ice cream~ 7 years old**

"Can I have ice-cream, Papa?" Amelia asked while they stood in line at the Beach's cafe.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine asked.

"Abracadabra?"

"No, please."

**Jelly~ 2 years old**

Kurt knew that this wasn't the best idea a minute too late.

Amelia sat in her highchair, which was covered in jelly, bashing her spoon against the plastic, flicking red jelly all around the room.

"At least it's not mousse," Kurt sighed and began cleaning up.

Kaitlyn~ 26 years old

"What if something goes wrong, Blee? Then what?" Kurt stressed, wringing his hands as he sat in the waiting room with his husband.

"She'll be fine, just don't panic," Blaine said calmly.

"Says the man who nearly ran over an old lady on the trip here!" Kurt pointed out and then the midwife came.

"It's a girl."

They quickly walked through into Amelia's room, gazing at their little granddaughter in wonder.

"Say hello to little Kaityln," Lucas said while Amelia sighed and stared down at her baby with tears if joy streaming down her cheeks.

The baby opened her eyes and held onto Amelia's thumb, gurgling happily almost.

"She's beautiful," Kurt said, voice barely audible but heard.

**Lion~ 8 years old**

"RAWR!"

Blaine turned to see his daughter dressed as a...lion.

"What's this for, honey?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's for the school play, the Lion King! I'm uh...Kiara!" Amelia said proudly.

"We'll done, sweetie! Do you want help practising?" Blaine asked.

"Yes please, I don't know what this says. And this. And this," Amelia said and pointed at many words on the page.

"Ok, let's begin!" Blaine said enthusiastically and the began.

**Michael~ 4 years old **

It was the first time Cooper had asked Kurt and Blaine to babysit his son Michael.

Michael was nine, a very dramatic but quite mischievous boy.

"DAAADDY!" Kurt heard Amelia scream.

"What, honey?" Kurt replied as he walked to his daughter's room.

When he entered the room he saw the crime scene. Amelia was jumping up at Michael, attempting but failing to get her Barbie doll.

"Mike, give Amelia her doll back! She's only young, don't be mean," Kurt scolded and Michael reluctantly gave her doll back to her.

"Thanks Daddy," Amelia said and hugged her doll to her chest.

**Never~ 9 years old **

"No!" he heard Amelia squeal and sighed. Finn and Rachel's daughter Tiana was over for a sleepover and the two girls were currently sitting in her room, giggling.

"I'd NEVER EVER EVER eat slugs! I'm not a boy!" Amelia furthered her answer.

"Okay, either eat slugs or... tell that cute guy from that movie Uncle Kurt and Mom are watching that he's ugly as a slug!" Tiana challenged.

"Taylor Lautner? I...I chose to eat slugs!" Amelia said and made a disgusted noise.

Well, if that's her choice. Personally, Blaine would choose the insult.

**Oh~ 15 years old **

"Amelia, why are you putting your sunscreen on outside?" Kurt asked his daughter who was currently on the balcony, rubbing sunscreen on her arms.

"Because it said for external use only," she answered simply.

"Ame, you do know that means on the outside of your body?" Kurt said slowly.

"Oh...uh no," Amelia said, "But I am! Anyway, how would it get inside of my body? It's not like I'm going to eat it!"

"You mean drink, honey," Kurt sighed.

"Oh."

**Period~ 11 years old**

"PAPA, DADDY, HELP!" Blaine heard Amelia scream from the toilet and quickly ran there.

"Open the door, sweetie," Blaine said hurriedly and nearly fainted when she did.

Blood. Her pants and undies were on the floor with blood in them. BLOOD!

"What's wrong- oh honey you've got your period! I'll go get you a pad and fresh underwear and pants," Kurt said calmly, going to get those things while Blaine ran to the kitchen, running into the door painfully but getting through it.

"I'LL GO GET ICE CREAM!" Blaine yelled and ran out of the apartment.

**Queer~ 12 years old**

"Dad?"

Kurt turned to see his 12 year old daughter sitting at the kitchen island.

"Yes, honey?" Kurt said and continued to cook the stir fry.

"What does 'queer' mean?"

The question didn't catch him off guard like it would if she'd asked Blaine. He knew this day would come.

"Why do you need to know that?" he said.

"A boy in my class saw you and Papa this morning dropping me off and said you were 'Disgusting queers'," she answered.

"It's a not very nice word meaning 'gay'," Kurt said, "Just ignore him, Ame."

"No, Dad. I'm standing up for you and Papa because that is bullying and the teacher said that school is a 'Bully Free Zone'. So I told the teacher and now he's got detention. I knew the word wasn't a nice one by the way he said it," Amelia explained and Kurt began to tear up.

"That's really sweet, honey. Come here," Kurt said and hugged his daughter.

**Running~ 3 years old**

"Look how fast I am, Papa!" Amelia squealed as she clumsily ran in the local park.

"Not as fast as me!" Blaine yelled and ran after his child, picking her up when he reached her.

He spun her around in the air, making her giggle and squeal.

"Daddy! Come play!" she yelled to Kurt who was sitting on the bench.

"Okay, sweetie," Kurt said and the little family did just that.

**Skipping~ 6 years old**

"So, you do this," Kurt said and skipped once with his rope, "You jump when the rope comes up to your feet. Got it?"

"Yes, I wanna try!" Amelia said excitedly and tried.

Her first few goes weren't successful but after a while she got the hang of it.

"I'M DOING IT DADDY, LOOK!" Amelia yelled and kept skipping.

"Good job, now lets do this to music!" Kurt said, switched on the CD player and they skipped to the beat of Britney Spears.

**The Talk~ 10 years old**

"We've got to give her the talk, Blee," Kurt told Blaine seriously while Amelia was over at Rachel's house having a play date with Tiana.

"Can't Rachel just do it?" Blaine whined, "Why are you so serious about this? Weren't you the one who stuck his fingers in his ears and sang when Burt gave you The Talk?"

"How do you know that? Anyway, I'm a grown up now and I think we can both say that I'm familiar with the concept of it," Kurt said and winked, "But if we don't tell her now she'll be the only one in Health Class thinking 'Why would someone put that there?" and "What's sperm?". You don't have to help, I'm fine with it."

"It's just the... 'girl stuff'," Blaine said and blanched.

"Vagina, Blaine. Say it," Kurt teased, "She'll be coming home any second now, I'll go get the pamphlets."

"Ugh, fine," Blaine gave in and slumped back in the couch.

**Umbrella~ 17 years old **

Kurt stood at the door, looking through the peephole as Amelia came home from her date with Lucas. It had started to rain ten minutes ago and now it was dreadful, so he was worried.

Then Amelia came out of the elevator with Lucas, who was holding a wet umbrella.

Well, that boy was alright, Kurt thought. At least Amelia's clothes aren't ruined.

**Violin~ 9 years old **

"Papa?" Amelia called out when she came home from violin practice.

"Yes, Amelia?" Blaine answered and came into the room.

"I can't play the violin!" Amelia said, pouting.

"Heavens, why?" Blaine exclaimed

"It sounds like I'm strangling Lord Tubbington Jr!" Amelia said.

"Why would you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Because I was there when Xavier stood on Lord Tubbington Jr's tail. I'm guessing it would sound the same." she answered and Blaine remembered when Santana and Brittany's son had done that on accident last Easter.

"Oh, ok," Blaine said.

**Watermelon~ 7 years old**

"Daddy, look!" Amelia said and Kurt turned to see his daughter holding up her finished watermelon slice, which looked like a giant smiling mouth.

"That's clever, Ame!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, look!"

Kurt turned to see his much older husband doing the same thing, with an additional goofy smile on his face.

"Blee, are you sure you aren't 7?" Kurt sighed.

"No! I'm 5!" Blaine laughed and Kurt playfully punched his arm.

**X-Ray~ 10 years old**

"She'll be okay, Mr Hummel-Anderson. Just fractured, I'll get it sorted out," the doctor said and left Blaine with his slightly tearful daughter.

"It really hurts, Papa," Amelia said and winced.

"That's why you don't use your skateboard on park benches, no matter how many people do it on tv," Blaine said sternly but then smiled, "How about ice cream after?"

Amelia grinned and kissed her Papa's cheek.

"Thanks Papa!"

**Yellow~ Newborn**

"Remind me why it's yellow, not pink?" Finn asked his stepbrother. The two couples were in Amelia's bedroom, Tiana in the cot with her.

"Because my Dad insisted on painting my bedroom blue and green when I was little when I wanted pink. Yellow is neutral," Kurt explained.

"Oh," was all Finn could say.

**Zip~ 30 years old **

Kurt and Blaine stood by the side while Amelia zipped up Kaitlyn's jacket.

"I still can't believe how much she's grown," Kurt whispered into his husbands ear.

"I know, just yesterday she was having sleepovers with Tiana," Blaine said.

"Or having her first period," Kurt said and winked when Blaine blanched, still not over that day.

"Are you ready Granddad and Grandpa?" their four year old granddaughter Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes, let's go," and they left to the old park they took Amelia to when she was young.

When they got there Kaitlyn ran of to the playground, Amelia standing next to Lucas and worrying over little things. Lucas just calmed her down and they went to sit on the same bench as Kurt and Blaine, watching the young child explore.

**A/N- I hope you liked it, I'm kinda sad it's finished. It was fun to write! I just wanted to say: The event in 'Oh~15 years old' was actually something I did last summer. I'm like Amelia in some aspects! (But not the athletic ones) Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


End file.
